The Mushroom Kingdom's First Christmas
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: The Maro bros have always celebrated Christmas, not being in NYC means nothing they are going to be celebrating the holidays no matter what tradition is important to them after all. However a different land has different laws, these get in their way however, Peach helps by working around the laws so they can have their holiday and share it with everyone. Even the most rotten souls.
1. Invitation to the castle

**A new Christmas story I decided to write. I'll try to get it done by Christmas day, I've been wanting to make this story for** _**year's**_ **but always put it off, here I am though. Hope you like it. Not much fighting will be here but I'll try for some humor.**

* * *

Mario and Luigi are putting up the lights for Christmas. Luigi holds the ladder while Mario puts the lights up onto the house. Their breath shows clear as the sunlight on their skin as they work, well more like Mario working. "Boy I can't wait to see looks on the Toad' face when they see our house bro!" Luigi says.

"Yeah sure look can you focus on holding the ladder bro, I don't feel like falling into the snow."

"Yeah, I am Mario I'm just saying, this is going to be the mushroom kingdoms first Christmas! I bet it's gonna be the best Christmas ever!" He happens to smack the ladder making it wobble thus Mario nearly falls off. Just barely saving himself as he grabs the room and holding onto it with all his might.

"Darn it, Luigi I almost fell because you're fooling around!"

"Sorry bro I'm just excited is all."

"That's fine but control yourself until I finish will ya?"

"I'm not making any promises but I'll try my hardest."

"Don't try just do it, if I fall you're finishing the job."

Luigi goes a little pale with this statement. "Right ill be sure to pay attention."

"Good idea."

"You think Daisy might be able to make it? I know she's a princess too and has her own duties but–"

 _" **LUIGI!"**_

"Oh, right sorry bro." He says sheepishly, Mario rolls his eyes as he loses his patients. Luigi continues to hold the ladder as Mario goes back to putting the lights up. The front door creeks open and Yoshi comes out looking surprised.

"Yoshi?"

"Oh, Yoshi you're up! We didn't wake you did w–"

" **Luigi, focus."**

"Calm down bro I've got the ladder, do what you gotta do up there already. I feel like getting some food out tonight ya know, after all the work we've done tonight and–"

"We? Luigi, you haven't done a thing!"

"Mario bros, Mario bros!"

Both brothers looked behind them to find blue toad running toward them waving a letter back and forth.

"Oh, look Mario a toad."

"I hear him bro is he holding a letter?" Mario asks without turning his head to look.

"Yeah, it's a pink one, must be from the Princess. Could she have gotten kidnapped?"

"Don't be a mook Luigi, Bowser only kidnaps her on Fridays, its Monday."

"Well it could be from someone else it's happened before."

"Doubt it."

Toad is quick to make it over to the brothers waving the letter at them, "this sent by the princess! Here green Mario."

"Green Mario? My name is Luigi!"

"Oh, it is? Sorry about that Luigi, I'll try to remember next time."

"Its fine, here bro, Luigi tries giving it to Mario."

"I'm kind of busy bro, Toad help me help you and read the letter to me."

"Right! Ahem"He snatches the letter from Luigi and rips it open thus beginning to read. "Ahem.

 _ **I send this letter as a cordial invitation for you the Mario brothers to come to my castle tonight. Dinner is to be provided in honor of you and your bravery in saving the mushroom kingdom for over eight months. There will be much food and festivities in your honor.**_

 _ **Yours truly -**_

 _**Princess Toadstool**_

 _Peach_

"Wow hard to believe that we've been away from home for so long ain't it bro?"

"Yeah sure, just as long as you hold the ladder straight for me bro."

"Did you even hear a word he said?"

"Yeah, yeah, invite, food, eight months being here got it."

Luigi looks to Toad and shrugged.

"Uh, Mario what are you even doing?" Toad asks.

"Setting up Christmas light. Oh and do me a favor and tell the princess that the Mario bros won't be making it tonight."

"What?! but why ever not? All the food and cake and–"

"FOOD?! CAKE?! MARIO! FOOOD!" Luigi yells ecstatically.

"No, we gotta go cut down our tree."

"Why are you cutting down trees for Mario?" Toad asks.

"To put in our house, not that it's your business of course."

"Actually, it is my business." Toad states in a blunt tone.

"Excuse me?" Mario asks as he stops and stares at Toad.

"The trees of the Mushroom Kingdom are the sole property of the princess and her bloodline and no one else. You'll be committing a felony by cutting even the smallest most pathetic one down. Which leads to serious punishments if not given permission. As a resident of the mushroom kingdom and one of her personal messengers, it is my civic duty to report such atrocities to her highness before they happen fat all possible. Of course, if you come tonight perhaps you can bring it up to her and receive a permit to do so."

Mario sighs. "Fine we'll go tonight; does it have a time?"

"Oh yes let me look here hmm… ah yes, eight o'clock sharp."

"Fine please inform the princess of our coming."

"No need Mario, she already expects you, see you tonight." Toad then runs off back to the castle.

"Yeesh, so much for going tree hunting am I right bro?"

"No worries we'll be at it tomorrow bro!"

"If we're lucky, we need to kiss up to the princess and get her approval first."

"Oh, don't be so rude about it, she's a nice lady!"

"Yeah but all the trees in the mushroom kingdom are you kidding me?"

"She's a monarch get over it, bro."

Mario grunted as he finished putting up the lights. "I say we did pretty good today considering I didn't fall even once."

"Yeah, this place is way better than Brooklyn, remember how hard it was putting those lights up?"

"Yeah especially when those punks tore them down an hour after I got them up EVERY YEAR. Let's change the subject I'm getting angry."

"Right, then let's go get ready for tonight."

"But it's not even four Luigi."

"You got any other ideas?"

Mario looked around and sighed, "no I guess not. Fine. I'm showering first though."

"You do that, I'll iron another pair of clothes for tonight for the both of us."

"Don't burn em like you did last time."

"That's because I was talking to you and got distracted."

"Whatever try not to talk to Yoshi and get distracted bro. I'll out of the shower in a bit bro."

"Okay, I'll be here when you're done."

* * *

 **Hope you liked please comment!**


	2. The Christmas plans

**Hey sorry, this chapter took a while I wanted it to be good. Thank you, James Birdsong, for the comment. I hope you and the silent readers enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Mario and Luigi go to Princess Peach's castle, they're wearing sweaters in their overalls. "Too bad Yoshi couldn't come with us," Luigi whined.

"Stop complaining Luigi, peach isn't gonna want a dinosaur in her castle. He could ruin her carpets!"

"We house trained him though!"

"I didn't mean like that ya mook. He forgets to wipe his shoes all the time remember."

"Oh, now your just making excuses Mario."

"Shut up your face!" they stop arguing when they reach the castle gates and find two guards holding

spears.

"Mario." One guard says nodding to him, a completely expressionless look on his face.

"Green Mario." The second guard says nodding in the same way.

Luigi groans in frustration. "It's not green Mario, its Luigi."

"Forgive me, Luigi, I'll not make the same mistake twice."

"It's cool, it happens a lot."

"I'm sure it does."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know you guys have great poker faces, come on Luigi let's get going." Luigi sighs in annoyance walking away as he shakes his head in annoyance.

"Did you hear what that guy said to me?"

"Yeah good thing I got you away from him you were about to say something stupid to him."

"Well, he'd deserve it the way he was talking to me."

"Hey look a sign, points this way, best follow it right Luigi?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Of course, I did bro, I'm just tired of hearing about it is all."

Luigi stops walking and gave him a blunt look at this comment. "Are you Serious?"

"Yeah, now come on bro we're missing the party!" Mario calls to him, not missing a step in his stride. Luigi rolls his eyes as he follows him. The signs lead them to a ballroom filled with dozens of lords and ladies all conversing in separate groups. Only two or three couples are on the floor dancing with one another. even those few are doing a slow elegant dance.

"Wow, um, bro this place is fancy, I think we should have rented suits," Luigi says, his self-consciousness showing in his voice.

"Nonsense bro we're the hero's here!" He puts his hands-on Luigi's shoulders looking him in the eyes with conviction, "this is **our** party, Luigi. We can dress as we like they aren't gonna judge us."

"Well, I doubt it but whatever let's get in there and have fun."

"Uh no," Mario says with a blunt expression.

"What do you mean Mario?"

"Luigi we're here to talk the princess into giving us that permit thingie so we can get a Christmas tree."

"But Mario, it's a party!"

"Oh, for linguini's sake fine."

"Yes!"

Mario grabs Luigi by the strap of his overalls and pulls him a little closer so they were face to face. "But the objective comes first bro. Mission first, fun later."

Luigi rolls his eyes, "fine."

Mario let's go of him and walks into the ballroom, "let's go find the princess."

"Whatever." The two brothers walk through the ballroom passing ed dozens of staring eyes, disapproval in all of them.

"Uh, bro we're being stared at right now."

"I know, ignore it they don't know who we are so don't take it personally." They continue walking through the room, Mario is looking to and fro for the Princess. Luigi is doing the same until Suddenly he sees Princess Daisy sitting in a chair. Her elbow is on a table full of food, she looks bored and absolutely miserable as she tries to eat her sorrows away. Luigi looks over to Mario and then to Princess Daisy, he smiles as he quietly sneaks off to go see her. "Luigi!" He flinches as he looks back at Mario. "What are you doing? Come on!"

Luigi furrows his eyebrows and waves him off, "oh put a sock in it ya bossy bum!" And continues on his way over to the Princess.

Mario glares at him but doesn't pursue him. "Fine then I'll find the princess myself, he then continues on in frustration. "Stupid Luigi, he's got the attention span of a squirrel, I gotta do everything on my own!"

Suddenly he sees Princess Peach standing over by a table full of food, two lords are there talking to her. Mario smiles and strides over to the trio, head held high with confidence. "Princess!"

She looks takes her eyes off the lords to Mario and smiles at him as he comes over. "Mario its great to see you, are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yeah, I'm having a great time, by the way, I've gotta talk to you about something." He notices the two lords giving him dirty looks but decides to ignore it for now.

"Well I'm all ears, Mario say what's on your mind."

"Walk with me, will you?"

"Oh, well of course Mario." She begins to walk away with him when one of the lords speaks up.

"Excuse me, sir Mario."

"Put a cork in it, I don't have time for you right now."

The lord looks to the other and then both of them look to Peach, "Princess are you going to let him talk to us in this manner?"

"Yes." She then follows Mario leaving the lords dumbfounded.

* * *

Luigi walks over to Princess Daisy and sits down beside her, she looks over at him and proceeds to look him up and down.

"Decided to sneak in I see."

"What? Oh! No, no see I'm Mario's brother Luigi!"

"Luigi? Mario's brother is green Mario. You aren't his brother," she replies.

"No. His brother's name is not green Mario, everyone thinks that but it's not true. It's Luigi."

"Then how come I've never seen you before?"

"You haven't? I've seen you before."

Daisy stared at him as she stood up, "okay you're a creep so I'm going to just find a guard and have you thrown out. "

"No, wait! I swear I'm really Mario's brother!"

"Uh huh tell it to the guards," Daisy says as she walks off.

"Crap!" Luigi looks around frantic as he tries to think of something. He runs after Princess Daisy and grabs her, "please stop and listen to me, you can't get a guard I'm really Luigi! Just tr—"

He stops talking as she whips around and socks him in the nose. Luigi falls on his bum holding his nose. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Don't put your hands on me." She then turns and continues walking.

Luigi sighs as he stands up, holding his nose. He stops a moment. "Wait, the guards know me, they can prove I'm who I really am! Mamamia I wish I thought of that sooner. Ouch…" he then follows Daisy in a subtle manner trying to avoid provoking her again.

She walked right up to a guard and began talking to him, he couldn't hear every exact word but knew what was going on. she pointed at Luigi and the guard looks over to him and talks to her. She looks at Luigi and back to the guard and they talk a bit more. Daisy and the guard walk over to him no doubt to question him.

"Green Mario, is it true that your name is Luigi?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well there you go Princess; his name is in fact, Luigi. He bows to her and goes back to his post."

Daisy stares at Luigi a moment before talking, "well, don't rub this in but…. I'm sorry for calling you an imposter."

"Really? That's what you're sorry for? What about my nose?!"

"I'm not sorry for that, you deserved it."

"How?!"

"You put your hands on me. You don't do that to a lady, especially a Princess."

Luigi sighed as he touched his nose again only to flinch away in pain. Daisy stared at him unsympathetic.

"So, you said you've seen me before. Tell me where"

Luigi looked back at her silently a moment. "I saw you five months ago at another party of Princess Peaches."

"I see, well I'm surprised I never saw you considering the way you dress."

"Yeah well Mario dresses the same, we're not lords as you may have already figured out."

"I did. Why did you even come to talk to me in the first place?"

"Well, I'll be honest, I thought you were pretty."

"I thought so."

"Well can I have a dance, princess?"

"No, I don't dance with commoners."

"But I saved the princess!"

"Don't care, have a good night Luigi." She then walked off.

* * *

"So, can my brother and I get permits to cut some trees down?"

"No. However I will give you and the rest of the kingdom permission to decorate my trees and put presents under all the trees."

"I'll take it!"

"Good choice Mario. Now I assume we put name tags on them?"

"Of course we do and there's a lot of other stuff to do, fruitcake and so much more!"

A slow dance plays and peach takes Mario's hand in a firm grip.

"Dance with me and tell me more about this Christmas of yours."

"I don't really know how to dance princess."

"I'll teach you, try not to step on my feet though it's a pet peeve of mine."

"I make no promises."

She would have been dragging him onto the floor if he wasn't barely keeping pace with her. Once on the floor, she positions his hands where they need to be. One on her back and the other in her hand. "You lead."

"I'm gonna step on your feet princess."

"For your sake, I hope not now calm down and start slow, I'll walk you through the first dance **. Don't step on my feet.** Now what you are going to do is step forward and not step on my feet while doing so."

"Mario did so."

"Then we step to the right. back, left, now twirl me.

You know what that means right?"

"Of course, I do, I'm not a mook princess." He then starts walking them both around in circles.

"Mario, this is not what I meant. Stop it."

Mario stops, "fine then what did you mean?"

Peach sighs, "don't move unless I move you. She pushes his hand off her back and lifts his arm up and twirls under it. That is what I meant."

"Oh."

"Do you have it down now? "

"Of course, I do princess I have photographic memory after all!"

"Good then let's begin with a real dance now **and don't step on my feet."**

Mario nods and begins leading the dance the way he has been taught to do so.

"So, when should we begin preparation for this Christmas?"

"Tomorrow morning, Christmas is on the twenty-fifth so we gotta get started right away."

"Okay. Tell me, Mario is it true you have a Yoshi for a pet?"

"Yeah, I left him at home why do you ask?"

"Yoshi's are well a mannered people, I'd love you to bring him for me to meet next time."

"Really? Okay then well, Luigi's gonna be happy to hear that. Wait, people? Seriously?"

"Yes, they are people like you and me, not animals. Having one as a 'pet' is equal to having a slave."

"Oh, mamamia princess I'm sorry I had no idea."

"Don't be, slavery is legal in the mushroom kingdom."

"Oh…. Well um… okay then…."

"Oh by the way, where is Luigi?"

"Talking to princess daisy."

"He's taken a fancy to her?"

"Yep, the mook abandoned me to go see her."

"Oh, well he's in for some disappointment. She's never accepted a suiter before and certainly won't take a commoner."

"Well good, that's what he gets for getting distracted."

"So how am I doing princess?"

"Dance wise? Horribly sloppy. But that's okay, it's your first time after all. "

"Mario!"

Mario looks around hearing Luigi calling, "Luigi? Where is he?"

"I think he's over– OUCH!" Mario had stepped on her foot.

"Oh, sorry princess I didn't mean to– Mario grunts as he struggles to control himself as Peach stomps on his foot with the heel of her shoe."

" **I told you not to step on my feet."** Her face is contorted into anger as she says this.

"Err, calm down princess it was an accident," Mario says wincing.

"Be more careful please."

"Right sorry about that princess."

* * *

Luigi looks to the dance floor seeing Mario, he found Mario and peach dancing together. He looks around and sees a noblewoman talking to a lord. He smiles as he walks over and takes her hand, "may I have this dance?"

"No." She pulls her hand away and glares at him, the lord does also but Luigi ignores him and looks around for another lady. Luigi asks every lady he can find near the floor but is ejected by them all.

"Oh, mamamia there's gotta be someone I can take to the floor." He notices Toadsworth and smiles, he walks over and pats him on the back, "Toadsworth! How are you?"

"Green Mario my boy, good to see you, err what exactly do you want?"

"First off, its **Luigi** and second would you like to dance with me?"

"Good heavens boy are you mad?"

"No, but I can't get a dance partner."

"Did you ask any of the maids?"

"Maids? Oh no, I didn't I'll go ask–"

"Oh, alright if you insist Linguini."

"It's Luigi and I think I'll ask a maid or–"

"Nonsense I will be your partner Lucina, why I haven't danced since the party of seventeen BC. It'll be good to get the old hips moving."

"Oh, mamamia my name is Luigi!" Luigi whines as he is pulled to the dance floor by Toadsworth. Toadsworth pulls Luigi down to his level and gets him positioned to waltz.

Luigi sees Mario and leads the dance over to them. "Mario!"

Mario looks over at them and smiles amused, soon he's laughing hysterically.

"BWAHAHAHHAHA! Wow, Luigi I never knew you were attracted to **old men**!"

"Shut-up Mario, I couldn't get any other partner", Luigi growls.

"Why did you even come onto the dance floor then?" peach asks.

"Because I needed to get to Mario!"

"Well, here I am bro what's up?"

"Did you get that permit thingie?"

"No, but I got something similar."

"What?"

"You, Mario and the rest of the kingdom have permission to decorate my trees for Christmas."

"Princess if I may, don't you think that is a waste of time?"

"Yes, but it will also be fun Toadsworth."

"Fun isn't productive princess. There's plenty of other things that you could do tomorrow other than decorating trees!"

"Luigi why did you pick Toadsworth as your partner?!" Peach gripes in annoyance.

"I didn't have a chance to change my mind, I swear. What the – he's asleep!" He finds Toadsworth drooling on him so he throws him to the ground, "yuck!"

The song ends and everyone leaves the dance floor, "well thank you, princess, I had a fun night. But I must be going now." Says Mario as he breaks apart from Princess Peach.

"Please, call me Peach we're friends after all."

"Heh, yeah I suppose so, well I'll see you bright and early to start decorating them trees."

"Yes, I will be ready to begin at eight."

"Eight? Mamamia you're excited for this aren't you?"

"Yes, now go on home and get some rest, oh and bring Yoshi with you next time!"

"Right I'll be sure to um... Peach."

She nods in approval with a smile.

He smiles back at her a moment before turning around"Come on Luigi," Mario says as he walks away.

"Finally." He starts to walk away but Peach grabs his wrist. "You need to take Toadsworth to bed Luigi."

"But Peach I—"

"I said Mario could call me by my first name, not you. Take Toadsworth to bed please Luigi."

Luigi sighs as he begrudgingly picks Toadsworth up and takes him to bed. It takes him a moment to realize what she called him. "wait a second you called me by my name! No one remembers my name, princess!"

Peach smiles amused, "I was kidding Luigi, we're friends too. Calling me by my name is acceptable."

"Oh well good I'll leave Toadsworth here and go home so I can get some–"

"No, you still need to do that Luigi."

"Oh… fine."

* * *

 **I don't think I'm getting this done by Christmas. I know Peach was out of character. I was going towards a mixture of the comic peach and the peach from the Japan-only animated movie. I tried to keep Daisy to her actual character. Tell me how I did. Thanks for reading! If you sneezed will reading this bless your face!**


End file.
